1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a power converter provided with an electronic device, and more particularly, it relates to an electronic device including a filter circuit and a power converter provided with an electronic device.
2. Description of the Background Art
An electronic device including a filter circuit is known in general. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-60928 discloses an inverter device and a noise filter device (electronic device) provided between the inverter device and an AC source. The noise filter device disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-60928 includes a first substrate and a second substrate opposed to the first substrate at a prescribed interval. An input terminal portion connected to the AC source and a circuit component such as a condenser constituting a filter circuit are arranged on the upper surface of the first substrate. An output terminal portion connected to the inverter device is provided on the upper surface of the second substrate, and a circuit component such as a condenser constituting a filter circuit is arranged on the lower surface of the second substrate. A coil constituting a filter circuit is arranged at a prescribed interval from the lower surface of the first substrate and the upper surface of the second substrate between the first substrate and the second substrate. The coil is a heat generating component generating heat when the noise filter device operates. In the noise filter device disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-60928, no heat radiating member conducting heat from the coil or the like to actively radiate the heat, arranged in proximity to the heat generating component such as the coil is provided.